mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IStoleThePies
'--Byllant 19:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC)' Images Thanks for uploading images for scrapped articles, just one thing tou must know, if you want to replace an image, upload the new version under the same name of the former you want to replace, don't upload it with a different name, this leaves the old image without an use and increments our number of images without sense. Try to replace images in cut out characters and unused Final Forms by making a DOJO!!-styled "artwork", see Fire Mario or Super Sonic to know how. Use the official artwork, like the one in Marker to add an overview of the Final Form. Don't upload fan arts. BTW, I need your source or reference where it affirms Hidden Lotus was going to be Rock Lee's Final Smash, otherwise, I will delete the article. '--Byllant 19:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC)' Link to wiki I have seen the way you link pages of the wiki to other pages, but you are doing it wrong, intead of: Mario use: Mario This if you use the Source format while editing, check out for the "Ab" button. '--Byllant 23:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC)' Re: Mama Luigi Why are you telling me this? I already knew that. DevonS was here on 02:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Official expansions One thing is a completed expansions and another and official expansions, official expansions are only made by devs and have a lot of exclusivity, Rouge the Bat isn't an official expansion because she wasn't made by a dev. '--Byllant 23:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC)' Help me with screenshots I saw your recent contribuitions, where you uploaded some items that were on its early design, however, because they look odd alone so I suggest you to re-upload, and I said re-upload, (that means to upload the image again with the exact name you put it when you first uploaded it), the whole screenshots you see on the update from the second DOJO!!. This obviously, doesn't apply to the Green Shell, Bob-omb, Fire Flower and Flipper who didn't came with a screenshot. And one more thing: here are the items as they appear in SSF1, would you like to help adding this images in a DOJO!!-styled format? '--Byllant 04:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC)' Character Images Those character images in the character selection screen, where did you get them? Zeldasmash 23:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Image I know about the grass on Hyrule Temple is different, but the main reason I'm deleting it is because is it is .jpg format. Try finding some in .png format. '--Byllant 23:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC)' Re:Gohan You answered your question by yourself, he was meant to be playable, but currently he's not, we keep removed characters more or less the same way they were when playable, except fo the template, you see, even AT's don't have artworks. But I recommend you if you want to keep that Gohan's image, you might do the same to the other BC's and also PKM's and AT's, adding at the same time a Character description section. '--Byllant 01:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC)' Assist Trophy template Do you remember this: Please add it to the stubs you previoulsy create. BTW O RLY?'s effect was to multiply itself, covering most of the screen, think similar to MissingNo., with the difference that O RLY? doesn't cover the entire screen. '--Byllant 18:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Untitled.png Ha ha! you surely didn't know Brave_Shyguy made that AT render, just look at it and tell me what the first and second look like: http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z239/Brave_Shyguy/AssistTrophySprites.png BTW, as I can't add transparency to image with .png format, please update the one I left with the first AT. '--Byllant 03:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC)' Riku Replica Yo, since Riku is from KH2, is is confirmed that Dark Riku is now the Riku Replica as seen in KH:CoM. SmasherLink 22:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC)SmasherLink Request Hello, I saw you put a request for adminship, but in the Talk as far as I know, the requests are on the front page, good luck!. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 23:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I do not want, so it should, but as indicated. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 23:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes and create MGW:RFA/IStoleThePies with the reason. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 23:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Create a page: McLeodGaming Wiki:Requests for adminship/IStoleThePies. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 23:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 23:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::And sign the reason. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 23:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) DOJO!! Updates Hm... I use a firefox plugin called ScreenGrab, but Battlefield's update was so small you can just use printscreen. For deleted updates I just preview their older versions in the admin panel. Unfortunately I can't do that to the "What's this??" update, because when the DOJO!! was resetted all the old versions where erased (they are probably present, but due to a glitch they can't be viewed). Anywise, here it is. Yours, MultiSenhor at 00:05 on August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. Sorry for the spanish... yo medio entiendo el ingles, pero no lo se hablar. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 01:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) if you look at the first design of the trophy list: luffy was put up in the of assist characters list check if you think i'm lying how do you know that zero would be in the final version? ok so go to the chat Istolethepies im going to talk to you can i put a picture of luffy on the page "kupo?" hi Noob comments I came with the decision to remove comments definitively from the articles, you see, only unregistered users comment on articles (and you), not only that, they add nuff words, slangs and other unnecesary comments, so please don't turn them on again, if it wasn't you then notify me that. Byllant 23:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Signature Thanks. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 18:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) One stupid user User named Blackberryboy putting useless categories into articles. Right now, I'm cleaning up all this mess. I got a feeling, that person is doing for those "stupid" Wiki medals. But, I might be wrong. SonicSSBB Splitting pages A new proposal was approved on the MG Forums, it consisted on split each character page into three different articles, one for the regular character (Mario), one for the fighter stats for SSF1 (Mario (SSF)) and another for the fighter stats for the sequel (Mario (SSF2)), so I request you help to split the remaining pages, note that there will be new templates that will be used on the respective pages. '--Byllant 02:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC)' Nintendo Characters This category it is not necessary for the new pages, the principal including this. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh sorry, que las paginas principales de los personajes ya contienen categoria nintendo, no es necesario para las demas paginas. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates finished The characters templates are done, now the next time you split a page amke sure the template is in the correct article. Here you can see how it works on general character and here with a fighter character. It is not necesary to fill every space in the template so instead of adding N/A, just simply left the space in blank and it won't display anything. Check the templates' pages to look at them. '--Byllant 05:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC)' End of Time I don't want to tattle, but this new admin has removed pictures I uploaded and revert the Chrono Trigger universe page edits I made. There was nothing wrong with them, it just stated those were proposed designs for a DECONFIRMED stage. It seems like he isn't very good at english and he doesn't want to listen to me, can you tell him it is fine? You can read the page yourself. Guy, after all the time I spent researching it made me really angry ¬¬ EDIT: Hm... he said I could upload the images now, nevermind. Sure. Tell me how. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 18:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) What he rooms are. Rooms The "rooms" you see in this screen shot are in fact our early versions of online mode. The game de-syncs a lot, so we have yet to perfect it. The menus and movieclips affiliated with it are in the game's code, just not available to the public yet. That is why some people with older Flash Players found it. We keep no secret that online mode will be in the game, so that's why I can tell you what I am telling you. BTW, this would be considered Beta, by all means. So, make a page for them if you wish ;) ElvisDitto (talk) 01:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Adminship and the front page I saw that you recently gave smashflash15 an adminship for having 400 edits. I also saw that he created a poor article on electrode, and sonicSSBB had to clean up after him. Adminship should be harder to acheive than that. Administrators have access to templates, rollbacks and blocking, all of which can be abused or misused to detrimental effect. Next time you promote someone, could you scour their edit log to make sure that their 400 edits are of a high quality? Also, try to refrain from promoting someone on basis of edit count. While SmashFlash15 has a large number of edits, other users have to expend an equal amount repairing poor grammar or broken templates. He is a constructive editor, but he still has a way to go before he can be called an admin. Also, the staff box on the front page is growing quite large, and it pushes the rather more important "helping out" box down. I propose two solutions: cut it down to only show Byll and TSON, or shift the "Helping out" box up above the staff box. I would much rather have new users given quick access to the rules and guidelines of the wiki than a list of powerful people on the wiki. Ne0pets22 01:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Rooms Well, what your meant to do it, make a room (similar to online rooms in other games) Then your friends can join your room if they want. Once you've got everyone joined, you can then play. Some rooms will be password protected, so only your friends can join. Right now, it is a bad set up, as the person who makes the room must know which character their opponent is using, so versing random people doesn't work. ElvisDitto (talk) 03:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, gee whiz. Wonder what's been clogging up the edit logs. Although I do have to warn you, some of those photos are actually useful. Exercise discretion when deleting, and try to add pictures to articles instead of delete. Most of those images aren't actually unused either, as the list is refreshed once a day and doesn't take into account editss made earlier during the day. Ne0pets22 01:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Spam Photos Sure thing, bud. But I do believe that Ne0pets22 does have a point in that some of them may be usable later on. ElvisDitto (talk) 02:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC)